


Testing, Testing

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Kisses, Short, prompt from tumblr, short and sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Roller coasters must be tested.
Relationships: Lacie Benton/Bertrum Piedmont
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	Testing, Testing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Parrot_Assbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrot_Assbutt/gifts).



Bertrum, truthfully, loved to go on his rides as much as he loved designing and creating them. Lacie was rather indifferent, enjoying them as long as Bertrum was with hir. So, there they were, yelling at the top of their lungs as they rushed around a circuit. They gripped one another’s hand tightly, laughing as they went through twists and turns, and finally, they got off, leaning on each other with hoarse laughs, stumbling about, almost as though they were drunk on adrenaline.

“Bloody fantastic,” Bertrum managed to gasp, grinning widely. “I think that one is the best one yet, wouldn’t you say so, my dear?”

“Oh, yeah,” Lacie smiled, patting his back, making him stumble a few steps forward. A clock chimed above them. “Aw, hell, I’m late. See you, Bert.”

She kissed him swiftly, and rushed upstairs.

Bertrum stood in a shock, touching his lips with a blush. 


End file.
